The Journal of Kyle Walker: The Remake
by kylewally109
Summary: Years of waiting and years of attacks from numerous sources, there is a split at the EPF. Some want to attack and get revenge while others want to wait. This is the Journal of Pvt. Kyle Walker, a soldier in the newly formed Antarctic Liberation Force. In this updated story, I'll try not to be lazy and actually do things.
1. May 29, 2016

**Thursday, May 29, 2016**

Well, this is my first entry in my journal. I just bought this from the Gift Shop an hour ago. Let's see here, how to start? My name is Kyle Walker, and I live in an igloo on the Island of Club Penguin. I've been here since 2010 and I currently have two puffles named Jack and Shawn. Jack is red and Shawn is blue. I like pizza, video games, electronic music, TV, reading, and starting fights. I don't like idiotic penguins, waiting, the water, and more. That seems good enough for now; I'll grade this a C for effort, A+ for unoriginality. Oh yeah, I currently have a job at the EPF as a Tactical Agent known as kylewally109, but this probably won't last longer. Almost half of the force wants to start a new force because we are tired of waiting. We want to put Herbert's and the robots' heads on a stick. After from what we saw after Herbert's and his associates attacks, Operation: Blackout, seeing the future, AND working with Herbert (Was she serious? He escaped as well even though we had the chance), we are beginning to question the Director's leadership. To us, the Director is apparently waiting for the inevitable. Is she dumb as a rock or something? I admit, she did do some great things, but who wants an editor of the newspaper as a leader? Enough about her, I got to go to a meeting to hear what our new leader, nicknamed J, has to say.

 **Later**

I just came back from the speech, and it was… intriguing. J explained about what has happened over the years and what we're going to do about it. He said, "My fellow penguins, as you know, our land has been attacked from numerous sources of evil that the Director has not took action against. She is not spending her time wisely and instead is waiting for our downfall. Tell me, should we be working with someone who doesn't take action in our time of need? Should we be doing something to protect our kind, or do nothing? As your appointed leader of this new force, we should severe all our connections to the EPF. Are you with me?" Everyone said yes, including me. "My associates and I have thought up of a name too. I think you should all be happy with the name being the Antarctic Liberation Force, or ALF for short. We all know our goal, to capture or kill the ones who threaten our homeland. We already have a base of operations at another island nearby. We are going to travel there under their noses. Grab anything you absolutely need. Meet at the iceberg at 1:30 PM CP time sharp. Don't be late." I'll stop right here. I'm getting prepared for the future.

* * *

Well, I'm back. Going to update this. Still looking for OCs.

-K


	2. June 4th, 2016

**June 4, 2016**

Things went smoothly, kinda. As told, we made it to the Iceberg, where a few civis were drilling. Don't they know that'll never tip? Some black rafts were nearby (RHIBs they were called, and they were the EPF's. Did J ask or were some stealth agents able to get it?), and J told us to load up on the boats. People were asking a few questions, but were told that it was a big fishing trip. They seemed to believe that.

After a while, we came to another island. This, J told us, is where we were to be stationed. There were only a few tents, a greenhouse, and a building in the center, as to look like a camp site. Once everything was prepared, we'd get warm barracks.

We settled down for a few, until we were called into the main compound. Inside, we were put into lines and got info about which tent and new codename we'd receive. I'm not Kyle or kylewally109 anymore, I'm now Hungry Crocodile.

 **Later**

I'm in a squad with 7 others, with 4 in the next tent on the left. We've introduced each other, here are the names: Robert Salmons (Lost Chicken), Makiyama Shiro (Shadow Hornet), Ashlyn Ferri (Wild Raptor), Emma Gibbs (Crying Hound), Yul Tung (Ghost Wolf), Dwayne Collins (Bullet Falcon), and Russell Davis (Fire Serpent). I feel sorry for Robert due to his codename.

Ashlyn is a bit Gung Ho, as well as Dwayne. Shiro is quite nice, but he is a bit shy. Yul is the thinker, and in my opinion, he could be a great leader someday. Emma is like a combination of Ashlyn and Shiro, because she is nice and tough, but can be cocky. Russell is a hardworking and serious type of guy, for when he saw another penguin making jokes about the EPF, he told that guy to remember how tough the EPF is.

I got to go, it's Lights Out.


	3. June 5th, 2016

**June, 5** **th** **, 2016**

It's Training Day, so that means we got to test new weaponry. Most are from the human world, which I don't know how he got it. I asked Yul about how we met humanity, as he was talking about it during breakfast. In a nutshell, Yul said this:

Historians say we evolved from Waimanu penguins during the Early Paleocene, rapidly mutating as we migrated to the back-then jungles of the island. Our ancestors grew over the years, coming together at the end of our medieval era. 1908-10 marked the first appearance of humans, with a man going by Jean-Baptiste Charcot appearing on our shores. At first, our ancestors were skeptical, but gifts were exchanged, which included gold. Later, we'd prove our worth in the Second World War, helping the Allies take down Nazi weather stations. After this, we became part of the United Nations and were recognized as an intelligent species and government. Now, we split from that government and are now acting as a mercenary force.

Going on about basic training, we were given an obstacle course to go through first. This included balancing, crawling, and all the other basics. Bragging was not a part, but came to be, as Hotel Squad got the fastest time. Then, we were sent to the weapons range. We were given old M16 rifles to start off. Surprisingly, Robert got the most bullseyes with it. I got second on the scoreboard. With that, we were given Steyr Scouts to try out. Sniper rifles, as shown on the range today, are not my specialty. I was moved to fourth place due to misses. Plus, the kick gave me some shoulder aches. We then went on to explosives, which Ashlyn proved to be useful with (Maybe due to her explosive temper). Afterwards, came the showcase of the A.R.E.S. suit.

"The A.R.E.S., or Advanced Ricochet Electronic Suit, will be our new skin," J began to explain. The suit contains a variety of stuff, like built-in night vision goggles, a targeting system, a foldable riot shield, and more. The more skilled agents are getting experimental A.R.E.S. suits, which may include cloaking for stealth or a powered exoskeleton for the heavy weapons.

Will write later. I got a game of Liar's Dice to win.


End file.
